1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for processing the end of decorative molding having laminated on a synthetic resin base a metal foil, in particular, it relates to a method for working the end into a shape suitable for joining another decorative molding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various moldings have so far been used in furniture or motor vehicle. With motor vehicles, for example, to reduce the body weight of the vehicle slightly a synthetic resin molding comprising a synthetic resin having buried therein or laminated thereon a metal foil or vacuum-deposited metal foil is used in place of the all metal trim. Above all, synthetic moldings used, for example, for the roof drip or window frame of a motor vehicle must possess sufficient heat resistance since they are to be directly exposed to sun-light. In this regard see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,681,180 and 3,811,989. In addition, as will be described hereinafter, recent window frames employ a so-called direct grazing system to assure safety wherein the window glass is directly pasted or fastened to a body flange. Since the molding is directly fixed to the window frame, it is necessary to select a resin having excellent mechanical strength for the molding. Further, the decorative molding naturally tends to become rusty, thus, a stainless steel foil is generally used as the metal foil.
However, as is well known, stainless steel is an alloy comprising mainly iron and has a much higher rigidity than an aluminum foil or synthetic resin, and hence it is difficult to work. For example, with respect to moldings to be used for the above-described window frame, it is necessary to work them into a shape along the window frame which requires bending or the like. With stainless steel moldings, however, working small curve like corners into the frame has been almost impossible without using a joining member.
In the past, two moldings have also been joined at their straight parts. With moldings having a synthetic resin layer as a backing and a reinforcing layer, the entire molding is so thick that, when two are joined by mere press working, a level difference is formed at the joint, which spoils the appearance.